<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitchen + Lightsaber by SpecialHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574139">Kitchen + Lightsaber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell'>SpecialHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Kitchen + Lightsaber for Twitter user jenofithilien</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Twitter Prompt Meme Jan 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitchen + Lightsaber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kitchen + Lightsaber for Twitter user jenofithilien</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How many times have I told you, no Lightsaber battles in the kitchen?" Poe sighed but his eyes danced with mirth. The two younglings he was addressing has the good grace to look ashamed as Poe began picking up the bits of warped and shorn metal that used to be their water purifier. </p><p>"Sorry Papa," the smallest of the two said, a blush high on their cheeks. </p><p>"That's ok," Poe relented easily, pulling both children in to a hug from his crouched position. "Why don't you go find the others to practice with outside?" Kisses were pressed to his cheek before the two of them scampered off to find the rest of the younglings. </p><p>"Rey called," Finn spoke up once Poe was alone. "She'll be home tomorrow with three more for the school."</p><p>Poe got to his feet as Finn approached, and wrapped his arms around Finn's waist. "How long were you watching?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Long enough <em>Papa</em>," Finn smirked and Poe couldn't help laughing. Ever since Rey had decided to set up a new Jedi school - and asked them to help - Poe had easily taken on the role of homemaker. Rey taught the younglings about the Force, Finn taught them history, and Poe was always there to be a safe pair of arms whenever anyone needed them. He had promised to take the older ones out flying in a year or two, but for now he was happy to remain grounded.</p><p>Poe laughed when he thought of how his own parents would react at seeing him so domesticated.</p><p>Noticing the fond smile Finn was directing at him, Poe realised he must have been musing for a while.</p><p>"What sounds good for dinner?" He asked, but Finn didn't get a chance to reply before Poe was leaning in for a soft kiss. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>